


When I Look into Your Eyes

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Bodhi, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: In a quiet moment, Galen ruminates on the man he loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Mraz's "I Won't Give Up" came on my phone the other day while I was still plotting out what became [We're Worth It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9233771) and immediately became my Bodhi/Galen song. So, here's another little thing inspired by the first verse.
> 
> _When I look into your eyes_   
>  _It's like watching the night sky_   
>  _Or a beautiful sunrise_   
>  _Well, there's so much they hold_   
>  _And just like them old stars_   
>  _I see that you've come so far_   
>  _To be right where you are_   
>  _How old is your soul?_

It's a rare time when Galen and Bodhi both have a free day and are able to spend it together. They're not doing anything exciting, merely lounging in Galen's quarters. The scientist is spread across the bed casually flipping through reports on his datapad while the pilot sits at the table scrolling through the itinerary for his next delivery run.

For no particular reason, Galen glances up at the younger man and is suddenly caught in a moment. Sometimes he finds it hard to believe Bodhi is here with him, however few chances they may get, regardless of if their relationship is composed mostly of precious, stolen moments.

The moment he lost Lyra will live in his memory until he dies. He'd thought he would never move on. He hadn't anticipated that while Orson kept him sequestered and working on his deadly project he might find another who could move his heart.

And then had come along the young pilot with the gentle eyes and shy smile. Bodhi Rook, a slight, anxious man Galen couldn't help but find endlessly endearing. Though he'd been hesitant to say so, at first Bodhi had thought Galen's interest was merely teasing, or perhaps a desire to use him as a sort of plaything. But Galen had been quick to assure him that wasn't the case, and after that they had fallen together comfortably.

Galen wasn't quite sure what it was, but it seemed they could trust each other. Galen told him what he could about his research – the bare minimum – and his past – vague details that weren't entirely too painful to share, and Bodhi told him everything. About his childhood on Jedha, with pride about his little sister who was the best tour guide in the Holy City, about his days at Terrabe Academy and his frustration that his anxiety had kept him from becoming a starfighter pilot.

Flying was Galen's favorite thing to listen to Bodhi talk about. The man's eye would light up as he talked about his craft, fingers miming in the air the moves he would take in the cockpit, explaining the different planets he was able to visit in the course of his deliveries. On more than one occasion, he's mentioned what it might have been like to be alive during the early ages of hyperspace travel, to be the one out there exploring, discovering things no one else had ever seen before.

It's a travesty, Galen things, that this bright, earnest young man is in servitude to the Empire. He'd even dared tell Bodhi this one night after they'd been together for awhile, and when Bodhi's eyes had gone almost comically wide, tentatively let on that he wasn't exactly loyal to the Empire himself. It was with no small amount of relief Bodhi had confessed the same, and that commonality if nothing else had cemented their relationship.

Galen hasn't told his lover yet, but he's formulating a plan. A way to get Bodhi out, if not himself, a way to let the Rebellion in on the little back door he's built into the Death Star, a way to stop the Empire cold. He knows Bodhi well enough now to know he isn't going to want to leave Galen behind. He'll know how much danger Galen is in, but he's been in as much danger from the beginning, and he will make Bodhi understand how vital this message is. He will go, Galen is certain of it. Bodhi may be anxious and consider himself unimportant, but he is brave and fierce when he needs to be, and he knows what's right. Galen trusts him with this.

“Galen? _Galen?_ ” Galen blinks back into focus to see his lover squinting at him. “What are you staring at?”

Galen smiles, eyes crinkling. “Just you, my love.”

Bodhi's cheeks go pink, and he ducks his head, but he looks pleased. He mutters something too quiet for Galen to hear and determinedly goes back to his work. Galen chuckles and returns to his reports himself.

It isn't time yet.


End file.
